


Drunkards

by Severa_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severa_Snape/pseuds/Severa_Snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Vegas Snarry... 'Nuff said lol</b>
</p><p>Well here I am shamefully taking ownership of this drunken fic lol.</p><p>In case you've never heard of FirewhiskeyFic it is a community of challenges where the rules are</p><p><i>Dance like a fool and drink until you puke rainbows.</i> </p><p>Then you submit your masterpiece unbetaed and unedited. I have to say I had a lot of fun with this challenge ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunkards

**Author:** LJ: darkseverasnape IJ: Severa_Snape  
 **I am of legal drinking age in my region: in my region:** (yes/no) yes  
 **Pairing(s)/Characters:** Snarry  
 **Challenge:** Las Vegas- 1st anniversary at Firewhiskeyfic on LJ  
 **Summary:** Vegas and words.   
 **Rating/Warnings:** R and I appologise for this trip lol  
 **Word count:** not a clue  
 **Author's Notes:** Eymnn is such an enabler and instigator. This was after a bottle of wine. Yep it's craptacular lol. 

********************************************************  
Oh the possobilityies.  
   
Las VegAS , the city of sin. The city of debautchery. They city where _he_ now resided.  
   
Harry had been searching long and hard, beliving that Severus, pronounced dead, was still alive and well. The body never found there, stood, in his scowling glory. Who would have thunk that Severus Snape would be here, serving drink with a striptease dancing show behind him. Harry had been searching long and hard since the end of the war to clear his conscience of the guilt he carried in regards to one Severus Snape, but it was until here and now that Harry viewed Severus as anothing other than her most hated professor and war hero. Sin city has done wonders to him. It must have been the clean slate the city has to offer and the annmonity.  
   
“So… Work here often?’  
   
“That’s kind of a redundant question to ask…POTTER!”  
   
“Snape.”  
   
“What in bloodly hell are you doing ere?”  
   
“Searching for you actually.”  
   
“For me?  
“  
Yes, actually”  
   
Severus bega to show  A movement toward his wand be fore Harry exclkIMED, “I just wanted to see you! Not to turn you in or expise you!”  
   
“Why?”  
   
“To make sure your alive. And to see for myselkf thsat you of all people survived the devastation.”  
   
“Why, I didn’t know you cared.” Drawled Severus.  
   
“Can I meet with you after your shift?’  
   
Severs thought and paused for a moment before answering.”My shift end s a t 2. Be here before I eave or miss you chance.  
“  
Harry waited for what semed like hours o end, questioning his sanity,  before  the hours frew near.  
Pal sweating, and his while body fidgeting, Harry met with Severus at the end ogf his shift.  
   
“So what was it that you wanted. Potter?”  
   
“To just speak with you and… and I wante to endure that you were ok. I didn’;t fdathom tha t I wold find you in a place like this/”  
   
“Like what?”  
   
“In las Vehas of all places. Nyway, I wanted to say thank you and I wanted your forgiveness for the way I have treated you over they years. That is all I really camed to ask. I did nt want to intrude on your lufe free of the wizreding world now, but I just cound.’t..”  
   
“Couldn’t what, Mr. Potter?” Severs grumbled impatiently.   
   
"Couldn't move on without the knowledge that youve survived Abd are livibg the life you earned. "  
   
Severus stared at him as I'd he'd gone Abd grown 3 heads.   
   
"I speak the reuth, sir." holding his hands up in defense.   
   
"Well... As you can see I'm alive and doing quite well for myself. Now bugger off!' Severus turned to make his way down the strip.  
   
"no."  
   
Severus abruptly stopped and turned, "What do you mean no, I said piss off! Go play with they shiny lights and abnoxious souns or steal Mike Tysons tiger for all I care!"  
*yes i jus made a hangover reference*  
   
Harry thought that one he was able to make his peace with Snape tat his longing to see him would dissupate. but seeing him, now, in sleak tuxido with form fitting trousers and hair kept cut short to fall just so to emphasize his cheekbones, Harry didn't want to go.  
   
With a cheeky smile Harry replyed,"I'll play with a growling tiger all right.  
   
Snape presse his lips tighter together scoul deepened then turned and began walking away.  
   
"hey Wait!" Harry ran to catch up with Snapes strides, following besides him.  
   
Snaoe ignored him.  
   
"Breakfast?"  
   
"I dont eat:  
   
"Coffee?"  
   
"Just want I need, to up all day after a 10 hour shift." Snape marched fast forward.  
   
"Then Have a nitecap with me. It's the least I cvan offer you. Otherwise I'll just have to follow you home."

An animalistic grumbling bubbles up but all that came from Snape was "then will you leave me be?!?'

With a winning smile Harry said," of corse.   
   
A drink turned into 4 which lead 8 then to stumbling into where Harry assumed was Snapes Motel room.  
   
They were bit, scratched, moaned and plead as they riped clothing off each other. It wasn't the seductive advanceds of lovers but of 2 drunkards trying to get off. hurried rushed and hot.

Oh Fuck!  
Oh yes!  
Harder potter!  
Faster you old bat!  
   
It was an olymic events of sticking cocks into each other, mouth or arse. as long as it was a place to debatched and thourauly fuck. 

 **************  
Waking up in the moring was a mistake, a comeplete nightmare. His head pounding, Abd a mouth that deserved to be quarrentiened for being a dangerious substance, Harry began to shift. His muscles were sore, his arse was sore, and he was pretty sure his cock was sore, but that didn't matter as tge events of the ladt night played in beaten mind. 

He has Raunchy sex with Severus Snape.

As he went to run his face the glimmer of a gold band caught his notice on his left hand. The weight of it burning. Looking back and forth between now husband and the band on his finger, it sunk in.   
   
"Oh Fuck!"

He was married to one Severus Snape. 

"I'm going back to bed."

~fin~  
I'm going to sleep with a PB& J


End file.
